When Accidents Happen, Bad luck always follows
by parkourmaster07
Summary: Gintoki should have listened to that horoscope this morning.. he should have damned listen to it to avoid the current situation that he got himself right now,this accident that caused another accident, what a bad luck. Would your day be anymore unlucky if you saw your ex lover that you haven't seen for 10 years and had a deep grudge against you,I dont think you will be happy right?


.

.

"And now for Libra, A lot things will be happening today try to manage your time and think carefully about your decisions, a possibility of meeting an old acquaintance will occur , avoid getting to close to the streets to avoid accidents, Lucky color is blue and lucky number is 10 .. "

He should have listened to that horoscope this morning.. he should have damned listen to it to avoid the current situation that he got himself right now, this … this accident that caused another accident.. what a bad luck… definitely a bad luck… . . .

.

.

.

The undying and annoying laughter boomed inside the car and the continues quack coming from a duck as if the creature was also laughing along with the other stupid creature is starting to irk the driver of the said car, that was gripping the wheels so tight trying not to snap at them.

"AHAHAHAHA! Then! Then she was really angry she threw the pot filled with boiling water at me! I did not even do anything!" the brunette perm laughed slapping the backseat, amused as he recalled yesterday's commotion with his Girlfriend.

"You must have angered her that much for her to throw things at you" the man on the passenger seat with a long hair stated carrying a white and ugly duck that was squabbling about on the front of the dashboard.

"I hope it hit your head so hard.. no not that its already empty.. your jaw! Should have hit your jaw so you can't laugh like a brainless duck"

"Kintoki! Thats going to far! AHAHA!"

"Its Gintoki! GINTOKI you moron! Ugh and Zura! Get that creature out of the dashboard! Takasugi will kill us if his car gets some duck shit scattered around!"

"Its not Zura its Katsura! And its not creature its Elizabeth!, I cant leave Elizabeth at home Ikumatsu isnt there to look after her!"

Gintoki sighed as he continued to drive, why are they in this situation? Right so the four of them went out and decided to meet up at Tatsuma's place for a drink but since Mutsu was around and she was giving the four of them a negative vibes and well the pot incident as well they all decided to drive towards Takasugi's place for their own safety and from there on they all had a proper overnight with booze and food. Gintoki woke up first and realized that he left his things back at Tatsuma's house and so does Zura so they decided to return there. However Tatsuma went out bringing Takasugi's car keys and said he had borrowed it, from that moment on Gintoki should have realized and recalled that Takasugi had passed out pissed drunk on the couch and no way... by all means **no way** that Takasugi would hand over his car keys to Tatsuma but it was too late. If you will ask why he was the one driving? For starters Tatsuma left his own wallet at his house so he did not have his driver's license with him, Zura on the other hand doesn't have any well technically still applying for it for the nth time now dont even ask why so it left Gintoki to do the driving since his wallet had the driver's license but no money on it, how he wish it was the other way around. Feeling his phone vibrating he slowly slipped his hand on his jacket pocket and looked at the caller ID and well ...

"Ack! The midget is calling! Are you sure you had his permission borrowing his car?" He looked at Tatsuma on the mirror that just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I asked him, he even pointed where the key was"

"Is he sober when you asked or half asleep ?" Katsura looked back at him as he tried to keep Elizabeth on his lap.

"Uh.. he was slumped on the sofa and nodded so I guess that counts as permission HAHAHA!"

Gintoki threw his phone at Tatsuma's face craning his neck towards his direction "idiot! If you ask permission for anything that involves that midget while he was drunk you need to have a written documentation with his name and signature and blood on it! He would deny whatever claims you got now!"

The phone continued to ring and Tatsuma looked at it, adjusting his glasses he answered the phone and put it on speakers for everyone to hear.

"Where. Is. My. Car?"

"Yo! HAHA Takasugi I had it borrowed earlier"

"I don't recall giving you such permission" Gintoki rolled his eyes mouthing a 'I told you' before focusing on the road as the conversation went.

"Come on, we are just stopping by my place to get their things and we will be back just real quick! "

"I swear I will murder you all if you left a small dent or scratch on my car, who is driving? " Tatsuma looked at Gintoki who shook his head at him and frowned.

"Im driving!" Tatsuma claimed and Takasugi is not convinced with it.

"Bulshit you only know to pilot a plane,Is It Gintoki?"

"Nope! Its Zura" Gintoki called out and he glanced at Katsura who looked at him with a small disapproving look before hearing a loud and clear exclamation on the other line.

"WHAT?!"

"Ugh! Calm your midget dick im driving it now just.. hey Zura get that duck outta the dashboard! "

"Its not Zura its Katsura! I can't reach out to her, Tatsuma get Elizabeth"

"Whaaaat im too far away from there Ahaha Kintoki can do it"

"If you want us all to die then sure! Zura! " Gintoki used his hand to whack away the duck that was squabbling around the dashboard that was across Gintoki blocking his view, Katsura move and reached out for it but the duck seemed to be so enthusiastic that it decided to nest on the top of Gintoki's head and for a moment there was a small silence before it was broke by two loud voices one coming from Tatsuma who was laughing like he had seen the best comedy show in the world

"AAHAHAHHAHA! THIS IS EPIC!" And the second voice came from Gintoki's loud screech

"AAAAAAHHHH! GET THAT CREATURE OFF MY HEAD!"

"She must have thought your hair is a nest Gintoki" Katsura nodded in approval with his hand poised under his chin as if he had thought and resolved the mysteries of the universe and basically did nothing.

"Oi! Are you mocking my hair?! Ha?! Are you saying that Gin-san's hair is something worthy to be sat upon by your stupid duck! GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

"what's goin on?" Takasugi's voice from the speakers was ignored as the commotion inside the car was on going, Katsura reaching out for Elizabeth who is starting to get comfortable on top of GIntoki's head. The car started to get out of the lane without them noticing as Elizabeth continued to prance around the dashboard and Katsura reaching out for her Tatsuma is also helping putting himself in between Gintoki and Katsura as they tried to capture the duck that was now jumping and flying about chewing some of Tatsuma's hair.

"AHHH! STOP! STOP DON'T PUSH TO MUCH!" Gintoki yelled as he turned the wheels the car drifted to the side which threw Tatsuma off balance

"That hurts! Slow down will you!" Katsura bantered back as his and Tatsuma's head collided and Elizabeth decided to chew on Gintoki's hair.

"NO! fuckin! Oi! Katsura pull that thing out! And away from me!"

"Im trying I gotta be gentle or else! Tatsuma go slowly reach out and hold it"

"Eh but I don't wanna touch that hahaha!"

"SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU BASTARDS DOING INSIDE MY CAR?!"

Takasugi's voice echoed on the receiver and Tatsuma grabbed the phone from the back seat as Katsura removed his seat belt and reached out to grab Elizabeth that was tugging at Gintoki's hair wincing in pain he turned his head towards the direction where the stupid duck was tugging it making him loose his grip at the wheels for a moment as he reached his other hand to hold his hair and removed the beak from it as Katsura finally get a hold of Elizabeth Gintoki looked up and immediately stepped on the brakes.

"SHIIIIIT!"

The sound of brakes and loud screeching was heard and then followed by a loud crash and thud as the three people inside the car braced themselves from the impact. After the whole car shook Katsura was able to hold against the dashboard and avoided banging his head on it whereas Gintoki who sat still on his seat thanks to the seat belt, the same cant be said for Tatsuma who flew towards the dashboard hitting his head in the process and was slumped between him and Katsura, he fainted but he is still breathing so its fine GIntoki reckoned and he looked around before hearing an alarm blaring from the car in front of them.. shit is about to get real.

"What was that? Where are you!?" Takasugi demanded and Gintoki picked up the phone ended the call and looked around and saw Elizabeth quietly sitting on top of Tatsuma's head.

"Great just great! I will hear no ends from that midget now! What are we gonna do?!"

"Ugh.." Katsura rubbed his elbow as he sighed thinking of something , any excuse they could use to at least break the news to Takasugi without one of them being put inside a body bag, he slowly looked up and frowned. "Tsk.. it seems that this is not our lucky day" He motioned towards the duo that went out of the car that was in front of them which already had a dent on the side and Katsura was right it was indeed a unlucky day as two Police officers went towards their direction. Gintoki sat still on as he waited for them he saw a young officer with sandy hair and red orbs peek through the window and he knocked, Gintoki reluctantly open the window for them.

"Oh, You sure are brave to run over to a policeman's car" He said and looked around the car Gintoki can tell he was analyzing the situation and he remained silent as he saw another officer behind him who also looked inside.

"Captain Okita.. there seemed to be an injured man"

"mm?" The Okita guy peeked in and crossed his arms "man.. what a hassle and I was about to enjoy my break is that guy okay there?"

"yeah he just fainted but still breathing" Gintoki answered and Okita looked at him before crossing his arms and looked at the other officer.

"C-Captain what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean Yamazaki?" The Yamazaki guy pointed at the jet black car that was now dented and Okita hummed glancing back at Gintoki as he frowned. "Well if its my car there should be no issue with that since im easy to talk with but unfortunately for you guys this car " he pointed at the car and looked back at Gintoki "happens to be our Vice- Chief's car so I guess ill be needing your driver's license" Gintoki raised a brow and went out of the car to assess the situation

"If its not yours why are you driving it? Besides aren't you guys the one in the wrong lane?!"

"I borrowed his car problem? Besides Boss, you are in almost out of your lane as well so we are on the same page right? I just recently got my driver's license you see and im practicing" GIntoki glared at the kid for a moment before he sighed and handed his license, Katsura went out of the car as well as he stood beside Gintoki.

"Look I don't want trouble, you guys are the one that is out of the lane not us! Besides we got a unconscious person inside oi!"

"Also weve got some sort of trouble in the car that's why we have not noticed the way " Katsura added. "yamazaki already called an Ambulance " He replied and started to check his details.

"Sakata Gintoki.. your name kinda sounds familiar somehow not sure if w—oh.. crap he is here" Okita said pausing from writing on his small note book as a police car parked in front of them and Yamazaki started to slowly back away but Okita's gaze towards him made him froze and stayed on his pace beside the car. Gintoki blinked, it seems that the other officer is really frightened to even move from his place as the car door opened on the passenger seat he saw another raven haired officer went out of the car, long lean legs stepped out and Gintoki slowly looked up towards that slender hips and broad shoulders before squinting his eyes to look at his face properly he wore a shades which he removed and gun metal blue eyes darted towards the direction of the lower ranked officer and Gintoki froze.

No way… No freaking way!

The said officer walked towards Yamazaki his placing a cigarette between his lips and lit it, blowing a cloud of smoke as he stood in front of the cowering officer.

"Explain"

He said in a gruff voice which Gintoki recognized immediately and Yamazaki started to stutter.

"t-the car.. I mean captain O-Okita test drive your c-car I thought that h-he asked for a permission w—ack! Vice-chief!" He stopped his explanation as he roughly grabbed Yamazaki by the collar and shook him.

"haa?! How many times did I tell you don't you ever.. ever trust that rascals words"

"Excuse me Hijikata-san but you said I need to patrol for work but all the patrol cars are in use so I thought that you will scold me later for not doing my job so I kinda improvised I know you are dedicated with your work so you wont mind me borrowing your car, look I even put a siren on it" Okita pointed on the roof of the car but there was no sign of any object in there and his eyes trailed down and saw it a few feet from the car laying on the ground and swiftly shifted his arm to point at the thing that must have flew during the collision.

"But it doesn't mean you have to get it on a fuckin accident!" Hijikata barked back and a small banter happened, Gintoki and Katsura looked at them, the former had his feet embedded on the ground before Katsura finally spoke.

"Gintoki… isn't that… "

"Yeah… its him.. fuck this day is getting worse. " Gintoki froze as Hijikata looked at him, Okita was pointing at them and probably told the story. Gintoki saw the small surprise on Hijiakata's face as they did an eye to eye contact and Gintoki cant help but become uncomfortable when Hijikata's gaze turned into a dark glare.

Definitely a bad day today!

He should have listened to Ketsuno Ana's horoscope and avoided the streets made a careful decision to avoid such bad luck, this is the worse! Totally worse!

After all…

Would your day be anymore unlucky if you saw your ex lover that you haven't seen for 10 years and had a deep grudge against you.. I don't think that you will have a very nice day right?


End file.
